Weirdos, Nerds and Random Unicorn (Truth or Dare)
by Puppy12323
Summary: The title says it all. One weirdo writer, one terrifying nerdy sister and a unicorn named Uni. There will be some 'special guests' from other animes, Tv shows, ects. Funny things happen here, so maybe you should stop looking around and press on this story, we'll be happy! (Read inside for more details)
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or DARE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket or **

**Please only use PM for requests and if you are a guest you can ONLY review. **

* * *

Me : Hello my fellow peeps. This is what we call truth or DARE!

Kyo : Just shut your damn mouth and get on with it you stupid girl.

Me: Meeeeeeeeeep! **slaps Kyo**

Kyo : What the hell was that for.

Me: Because...

Kyo: Because. That all get!

Me: Yep~! Please send in requests by PM only and keep it T rated. That mean NO threesomes. Also I am NOT a YOAI or YURI person so none of those also. I guess that is it.

Kagura : Kyo, my love! ** grabs Kyo and spins him **

Kyo: Who let Kagura in here!?

Me: I did~!

* * *

A/N: As I said before PM only. I got busted on my last truth or dare because of people writing reviews. Also for the next chapter I WILL used the old reviews, so the PMs that I get will be used for chapter 3. Don't worry I have my sister edited this so she will be a kind of on-and-off co-host. Also NO THREESOMES, ALLOWED OR MY SISTER WILL TAKE YOU POPTART CAT WHO FARTS RAINBOW AWAY! She has done that by the way. Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or dare 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket or **

**Please only use PM for requests and if you are a guest you can ONLY review. **

**A/N: Because I am really lazy instead of putting my OC name I'll put "Me" because it is in her POV. If you want to know her named is Jessica. That is NOT my name!**

Me : I am back!

Cast : Nooooooooooooo!

Me : Just a explanation why all of the people are saying "No!" is because of what I did after the last chapter I 'played' with some people. Ya... On to the dares!

'**SweetestSpell**:Dare

Do a unicorn in the most public place nearby. It's when you take an ice cream

cone and slam the ice cream part into your forehead while screaming,"BEWARE THE UNICORN!"

Truth

If you had to play 7 minutes in heaven with one of the players, who would it

be?'

Me : Ugh ok.

****Goes outside in public puts a ice cream on my head and screams BEWARE THE UNICORN ****

Kyo: Hahahahahahahaha. After all the hell you put me in!

Me: ****Smacks Kyo in the face**** Just remember I OWN this story! I can make you do whatever I want.

Kyo: What do you mean?

Me: Ask my sister~

Kyo: The Hell?

Me: Now a dare from Pink lover

**'Pink lover** : I dare hatsuharu to have 7 minutes in heaven with kagura'

Hatsuharu: huh?

Kaugura : I am in love with Kyo not Hatsuharu!

Me: I command you to do it or else!

Kaugura: Or else what?

Me : Lightning

Kaugura: You can't do tha– **** hit with lightning ****

Me: Now people! ** hands up in the air ** This is what happens. Now I not trying to frighten you guys, but if you don't listen to the dares then this happens. Now lets get back to work. Shigure please put Kaugura's body in the closet, and Hatsuhaur please the viewer.

Hatsuhaur: As long as I get to ***cough*prank*cough* **talk to Kyo after words.

Me: Ok! Now the next dare is from rosesnake

**'Rosesnake**: I dare kyo to join in a threesome with shigure, ayame, and

hatori and for kisa to watch. I dare hastsuharu to marry me. I dare hiro to

play 7 minutes in heaven with yuki or momiji. I dare yuki to have a

sleepover with the prince yuki fan club and tohru. i dare the intire zodiac to

spend 48 hours with akito without leaving or calling for help.'

Kyo : DO YOU THINK I AM GAY ROSESNAKE NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD DO THAT

Yuki: I knew it. You are gay.

Kyo: So you think I'M gay. Well say that to the guy who wears dresses.

Yuki: You promised you wouldn't talk about that.

Kyo: What are you gonna do about?

Me: STOP IT! First of all I do NOT do YOAI and YURI and I don't like that dare so that is a no-no! Kisa go to Peter's house and watch some anime.

Kisa: Ok. I'll go call Arthur.

Me: Good. Second, Yuki and Kyo I already had the house door replaced and I don't want to do it again. Third. LIGHTING!

Kyo : ****zaps Kyo's butt**** Why the heck did you do that?

Me: Because I wanted to~... So the wedding is on hold

Me : Ok now here is the wedding

**Haru and rosesnake gets wed **

Me : Who do you chose

Hiro : Agh momiji

Momiji : Noooooooooooo!

Me : Tohru and Yuki go to the prince Yuki fan sleepover

Yuki : Agh **** depressed face ****

Tohru: It's ok Yuki it is just a day

Yuki : Ok

Me : Ok they left

**At the sleepover**

Prince Yuki fan club girls: Hello prince Yuki

Yuki : Uhhh

Motoko : Yuki why is the witc... I mean Tohru here

Yuki : Jessica is making us come here

Motoko : Who is this Jessica she will pay!

Me: Who said I will pay

Everyone except Motoko : Motoko did !

Me: Well well well let me think what should be your punishment hmmmm oh you are not allowed to look , speak , think or talk about Yuki u under stand !

Motoko : Nooooooooooooo! You can't do this to me I am the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club so I am allowed .

Me: You stupid girl you don't know what happens when you mess with.

Motoko : What are you going to do about it ?

Me : Lightning

***Zaps her butt***

Motoko : Owww that is all you got !

Me: Nope

****Zaps her hole body****

Me: Guys put her in the closet with Kaugura

Me: Yuki and Tohru you guys are free now go!

Yuki and Tohru : Ok *** running away * **

Me: Well see you girls later bye

**Goes back to tree house **

Me: Ok Akito you have them all to yourself for two days

Akito: Ok Yuki I want you first

Yuki: Jessica you are cruel

Me: Rosesnake made the dare not me

**Rosesnake**: Hey don't blame me for this

Me: Ok

**Zaps Rosesnake in the butt **

Rosesnake : Oww that hurt

Me: Bye Rosesnake

**Zap her away**

**A/N : Thank you all for reading and remember only PMS ok and send in. Thank you guys for dares and truths they are fun now I have something to do... **

***ZAPS KYO'S BUTT***

Kyo : Owww that hurt

Me: Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own anything from Fruits Basket .

Me: Ok now we are back and we have a guest named silkrabbits

Silkrabbits: Hiya! Um I dare Kyo to walk about in Tohru's clothes for at least a chapter singing "Yuki is so HAWT!"

And for Truth... If Yuki was a girl would he "like" Kyo

Kyo : Wha...

Me: *pulls out Tohru's clothes out* Ok Kyo wear this.

Kyo : Ugh ok * goes in room and changes*

Me: Ok now Yuki would you like Kyo if you were a girl?!

Yuki: No I will still be the rat and he the cat !

Silkrabbits: I just asked a simple question

Kyo : I am back and Yuki is so hawt!

Everybody except Kyo: Hahahahahahahaha priceless

Kyo: Ugh YUKI IS SO HAWT !'

Yuki: hhhhhhhhhhhhaaaqaaaaqqaaaaaq *laughs so hard that he falls out of his chair*

Kyo: Rat boy stop laughing

Me: * zaps Yuki's butt*

Yuki : owwwwwww why did you do that

Me: because. You butt

A/N : Come on people send in dares if you don't I will stalk you NOW SEND IN DARES!


	4. Chapter 4

Me : Hello again and do we have some dares for you we have the first dare from xxOnigiri-kunxx and her sister

xxOnigiri-kunxx: Okay, I think my Sister and I can come up with a good truth or dare~! :3 for Yuki: Do you secretly like Ayame~?

Yuki: Yea I do but he gets to wild

Ayame: LITTLE BROTHER SO YOU DO LIKE ME THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Yuki: Ugh

Me: Ok now from her sister.

Sister: Dare for Tohru: Do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Shigure~?

Tohru: Uhhhhhhh

Shigure: Come on Tohru

*Takes Tohru's hand *

Yuki and Kyo : Nooooooooo!

*In the closet *

Shigure : Kiss me Tohru * try's to kiss her*

Tohru : Uhhhhhh

*Shoves Shigure*

Shigure: Why did you do that?

Black Tohru : Because you think I would hook up with a old guy like you.

Shigure : Uhh

Tohru: *Kicks Shigure*

Shigure : Ahhhh!

Tohru: *Punch punch kick kick and punches him through the roof*

Me: Oh no something is happening !?

Shigure : Ahhhh *falls through the roof*

Me: What happened

Shigure : Black Tohru

Me: Omg runn guys

Tohru : Hey guys

Yuki : Tohru are you ok

Tohru : Yea I am fine

Me: Ok on with the next dare and it is from Kill teh peoplez

Kill teh peoplez : Dare: i dare Yuki to run around the room wearing pink bedazzled sute yelling

"im gay, and proud!" As he waves the gay flag (a rainbow) above his head,

doing circles around Kyo.

I also dare shigure to do a lapdance for his choice of guy/gal

I dare Tohru to look around town for a stray cat and bring it home, and watch

glee all night as he licks the cat and ever so often whispers in its ear, here

kitty kitty.

I dare kagura to roll around in the mud with a pig

I dare Momji to yell in german "your a pig" (i belive its "do bish de svine"

or something) at kagura as he smacks her in the head with a spoon

Hatori, i dare you to walk outside and scream your dirtiest secret to the

world!

Everyone else (except Kyo) play the family gay song "bird is the word" (google

it) and dance like theres no tomorrow

Last but not least, Kyo record everyone doing this

Oh and Kyo what is your dirtiest fantasy.

That's all

All the Sohmas : Uhhhhhh

Me: Do it now Yuki

Yuki: Nooooooooooooo

Kyo: I can't wait to watch this

Yuki: Shut up stupid cat

Me: Yuki do you want to end up like Kagura ?

Yuki: Uhhhhhh

Me:Too late *mind controls him * Now wear the suite

Yuki:Yes master

Me: Now run around waving the gay flag and say I'm gay and I'm proud .

Yuki: Yes master goes in to bathroom and changes

Yuki : *runs around Kyo saying I'm gay and I'm proud*

Kyo: *taping*

Me:Also shigure you chose who you are going to lap dance

Shigure: Ayame

Ayame : Shigure lets go into the bedroom

Me: Kyo put the camera in the room

Kyo: it's setup

Me: ok Tohru go get a stray cat !

Tohru: uh ok

*Gets cat and watches glee*

Me:Ok Momiji say this do bish de svine"

Momiji : Ok

Me:Ok *turns Kaugura into a boar now cycle around her*

Momiji :Ok* circles around her*

Me:Now Hatori say the dirtiest secret you have!,

Hatori : I rather go in Shigure's bedroom !

Me: Ok

*Pushes him in and locks it*

Me: Ok that is done and he will beg in 5,4,3,2,1,0

Hatori : Let me out please

Me:Nope now Yuki play the gay songs and everyone except Kyo and Tohru now

*Sings it*

Me: Kyo you don't have to do that

Bye!

A/N : come on people give me dares only for PMs ok !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: I do not own Fruits Basket

Kyo: Who is she talking to?

Me: No one ...

Me:We have some awesome dares and Kyo you will pay this chapter and the next .

Kyo : What?

Natalya :Also we have a special guest .

Me: Yes we do Arthur Kirkland is are special guest !

Arthur Kirkland: Call me Britain or England .

Me: Ok ! Also turns *Kyo into a girl* now here is pinksugarrush

pinksugarrush: I dare Haru to say that he has the hotts for Kyo and then kisses Kyo passionately! Then Yuki has to pretend that he's jealous and then hugs Kyo!

Kyo : So that's why you did that !

Natalya : Yep

Haru : Sorry *kisses Kyo *

Kyo :Ewwwwww!

Yuki:At least I don't have to kiss you *hugs her*

Me: *Turns Kyo back*

Kyo: Why in the hell did you do that women !

Me: Sorry but it was the only way...

Natalya: Now on to Chrystalizemyheart

Chrystalizemyheart:I dare Yuki to dress up like a girl for the whole day in front of all the Sohmas. I dare Kyo to kiss Kaugura and says he loves her loud enough for all the Sohmas to hear . And my last dare is I dare Tohru to run around the house like person yelling their in love.

Natalya: Oh no she didn't

Yuki : No no I am not doing that I already wore a pink dress and I am not wearing another one .

Kyo: Oh hell no .

Me: You know what lets make it a week .

Kyo: Ok Ok * kisses Kaugura * I love you Kaugura .

Kaugura : Thank you Jessica and Chrystalizemyheart

Me: Your welcome also Tohru run around the house and yelling I'm in love .

Tohru : Fine does it

A/N : Hello sorry but I will get started in a few minutes


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I DON'T OWN FRUIT BASKET **

Me:Hello friends

Kyo : We are not your friends!

Me: You Shut the hell up.

Kyo: What did you just say ?!

Me: Just shut the hell up .

Kyo: You asked for it *runs straight for her *

*Moves out of the way*

*Runs out the door*

Kyo : Ahhhhhhhhh!

Me: That's what you get !

Me: Ok now we have a new torture subject Rainbowunicorn123.

The Sohmas and Tohru : Yay!

*Poof she is there *

**A/N : I am going to call her rain123 ok.**

Rain123: Huh

Me: I told you you would pay if you don't update *evil laugh *

Rain123: Ok

Me: Our first dare is named Barastone her dares are for me to add her to the story for a day and for her to snuggle Kyo .

Kyo: Ah hell no

*Poof she is here *

Barastone : Yay !

*Snuggles to Kyo *

Kyo: Get away from me woman ! You are just as bad as Kaugura !

Me: Ok, ok now settle down our next dare is from our own Rain123

Rain123: Yay you finally posted it !

Me: Ok she dares...

Rain123:Can I do it please...

Me: Shut up woman and let me speak for once but anyways fine!

Rain123: I dare Tohru to say what she really thinks of the Sohmas .

Tohru: Umm I guess their like family .

Me: Fine answer.

Rain123: I also dare for Yuki and Kyo go outside and sing we're fairies.

Kyo: No way !

Me: Yes way :)

*Poofs appears fairy costumes*

Rain123: Why am I wearing one?

Me: Because in the next couple of chapters you will participate in some of the go out their and say you are fairies !

*They go out side *

Yuki, Kyo and Rain123: We are fairies !

Kid : Mommy what are those people doing ?

Mother : Look away child .

*Their back*

Yuki: That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done .

Kyo: Me too .

Me: Now the next dare is from me!

Yuki: Oh god no !

Me: I dare for Rain123 to go one a wheel and let Akito throw darts at you.

Rain: Noooooooo! I am to pretty to be die .

Me: Good luck .

*Puts her on a wheel locks her in place *

Me: Akito can you come in please

Akito: Yes

Me: Can you throw darts at her ?

Akito: Sure do I know her ?

Me: Yeah she is Rainbowunicorn123.

Akito : Ah this will be in my pleasure.

*Throws darts *

Rain123: Ahhhhhhhh!

**~10 minutes pass~**

Me: Time is up

~Lots of darts on her~

Rain123: It hurts so bad .

Me: Also for the most hurtful part is plucking them out .

*Takes one out *

Rain123: Ahh it hurts .

*Takes magical powers and takes them out all out at the same time*

Rain123: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Awesome ok another dare from me I dare Yuki, Kyo,Rain123 and Barastone to jump off a Clift .

Yuki, Kyo and Rain123: Nooooooo!

Me: Time to go chickens

*Poof *

Me: Now jump or go to hell .

Kyo: You are that seriously insane .

Me: Yep :&

*Pushes Kyo down *

Kyo: You filthy little b*****d I am going to kill you, you d**n girl. Ahhhhhh!

Me: Who's next?

Yuki, Rain123 and Barastone: Uhhhh...

Me: I chose Barastone your up .

Barastone: Oh no.

*Pushes her down *

Barastone : Ahhhhhhhhhh!

*Barastone teleports to tree house *

* * *

**Barastone part **

Barastone: Are you ok Kyo ?

Kyo: No why would I be ?

Shigure: Thank god you guys are ok .

Ayame: Where is my baby brother ?

Kyo: Still being tortured .

* * *

**Me part **

Me: Oh Yuki your up

Yuki: Please I don't want to die

Me: Ok

*Pushes down anyways *

Yuki: Noooooooo

Me: Now for you Rain123

Rain123: Just push me down already

Me: Not yet

*Puts lava down there and her greatest fear cheese cake*

Rain123: Nooooo!

*Pushes her down*

Rain123: Nooooooooooooooooo!

*Poofs in treehouse*

*Rain123 shivering *

Tohru: Are you ok?

*Rain123 shivering *

Kyo: You know what who is tired of this c**p we go through

Everyone except me: We are!

Kyo: Than let's get her.

Everyone except me: Yeah!

*They run to the cliff*

Kyo: Hey Jessica

Me: What?!

Kyo : You have been torturing us too long now it's pay back time.

*All heading for Jessica *

Me: Bye bye

*They all fall of the cliff*

All of them : No cheese cake ahhhhh!

**A/N: Thank you very much I will update every Friday for this story and please for dares only pm I am tired of saying it also hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
